


Лето - маленькая жизнь

by named_Juan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда один день вмещает в себя целую жизнь - от рождения до смерти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето - маленькая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Битву Пейрингов-2014.  
> Имеются ситуационные отсылки к повести Р. Брэдбери "Вино из одуванчиков".  
> Бета - Aurumtrio.

Сначала приходит свет — прикосновением, щекочущим веки, словно чьи-то маленькие пальцы перебирают ресницы.

Потом — звук. Шорохом велосипедных шин и шагами редких прохожих. Мяуканьем соседской кошки и далеким свистом междугородних электричек. Или шумом дождя.

Только потом, чувствуя, что держать глаза закрытыми больше невозможно, — взгляд рвется наружу, давит на веки, как на плотно закрытую дверь, — Уруру уступает и выпускает его в щелочку между ресницами. И тогда приходит ощущение собственного тела — головы, рук и ног — и позы, в которой она проснулась. 

Уруру с удовольствием потягивается, всякий раз удивляясь тому, что город она начинает осознавать раньше самой себя, и встает.

Футон отправляется на полку в стенной шкаф, несколько привычных движений щеткой по волосам — без хвостиков возни меньше, но две длинные пряди так и остаются свисать на нос, никак от них не отделаться — и Уруру спускается вниз, на кухню.

Только здесь к ней наконец возвращаются запахи — зеленью листьев из открытого окна, белым шорохом рисовых зерен, желтым порошком карри, брызгами сока красного перца и сахарным хрустом луковицы под ножом.

«Эти мелочи и делают нас живыми, — говорил Урахара-сан. — То, как ты осознаешь их, как позволяешь им наполнять свою жизнь светом, теплом, силой, вдохновением. Как солнце каждое утро заставляет тебя просыпаться, так любая мелочь, прочувствованная тобой до глубины, с каждым мгновением делает тебя более живой». 

Так начинается ее маленькое колдовство.

— Доброе утро, Тессай-сан, — бормочет Уруру, отсчитывая необходимое для рисоварки количество крупы. И уже через минуту в трубах начинает шуметь вода — Тессай проснулся и умывается. 

— Просыпайтесь, Йоруичи-сан, — шепчет Уруру, доставая молоко из холодильника. Иногда сразу ничего не происходит — Йоруичи любит понежиться в постели. Тогда Уруру наливает молоко в стакан, достает ветчину и яйца. — Ну же, Йоруичи-сан, не упрямьтесь, солнце уже встало. 

Наверху с шорохом сдвигается дверь, и легкий сквозняк, впорхнувший в кухонное окно, разносит по дому запах готовящихся овощей. Слышится громкий зевок — Йоруичи встала. 

Разбивая яйца на сковородку, Уруру приговаривает:

— Джинта, твоя очередь! Метелка заждалась. Просыпайся, умывайся, пора подметать двор и открывать магазин.

Наверху звенит будильник — Уруру раскладывает рис по чашкам — Джинта, мыча, что-то напевает, пока чистит зубы, — Уруру расставляет на столе тарелки с овощами, ветчиной и яйцами — Джинта с топотом спускается вниз, в лабораторию к Урахаре — Уруру разливает сок по стаканам на столе…

— Урахара-сан, — неслышно шевелятся губы Уруру, — Урахара-сан, завтрак на столе, все проснулись, мы готовы открыться. Начинается новый день. 

Лето.

 

Пока Уруру прибирает на кухне после завтрака, Джинта машет метелкой во дворе, время от времени превращая эту самую метелку в биту и начиная отрабатывать свинг. У него это лето — последнее в средней школе. Он никому не говорит, но в их тайнике среди коробок Уруру видела журналы о бейсбольных клубах старших школ: Джинта надеется, что его пригласят в какую-нибудь из первой десятки, а может, и не в одну. Уруру уверена, что пригласят — у Джинты очень крутой свинг, сильные руки и острый глаз, такие беттеры нужны в старшей школе. Она даже слышала разок, как взрослые обсуждали, в какую именно школу он поедет учиться. 

Для Уруру это лето — тоже последнее. Последнее лето детства. Она это чувствует, кажется, даже сильнее, чем температуру воды в раковине с посудой. Или едкий запах дыма, струящегося из-под двери лаборатории Киске-сана.

В магазине топчется парочка ранних покупателей, и Уруру хватает с полки коробку со специальной солью, сыплет тонкой дорожкой на пороге кухни, проводя границу, за которую всяким странным запахам и другим субстанциям, выползающим порой из подвала или лаборатории, ходу нет. 

— Эй, — Джинта уже закончил мести двор и торчит в кухонном окне, — что там опять?

Дым, словно передумав, замирает на миг ядовито-розовыми клубами, а потом стремительно втягивается обратно. Раздается кашель, потом замок щелкает, и из приоткрытой двери показывается встрепанная серая шевелюра.

— Джинта, сгоняй в кладовую. Сто тринадцать, двадцать пять, семь. Пару пакетиков. Уруру, обслужи посетителей и зайди к Тессаю — ему тоже нужны были какие-то ингредиенты. 

Воскресенье. Тренировки у Джинты нет, а значит, сегодня в магазине будут хозяйничать они вдвоем. Ну и на побегушках у Урахары с Тессаем — тоже они. Джинта ворчит:

— И что эти двое делали, пока нас не было?! Вот уеду в Токио, где они себе бесплатных работников найдут? Разве что снова какие-нибудь нахлебники заявятся…

Двое покупателей в магазине быстро определяются с выбором, Уруру принимает деньги, отдает им пакеты и вежливо кланяется, одновременно отмечая, что старшеклассник в глубине зала уже в третий или в четвертый раз останавливается у одной и той же полки, но так ничего и не берет. 

— Я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает Уруру.

Тот вскидывает голову, улыбается, на щеках вспыхивают пятна румянца. 

Уруру немного неловко — она всегда смущается, когда покупатели проявляют к ней личный интерес. Поэтому она даже рада, что в магазин вот-вот войдет Джинта, который уже разделался с поручением Урахары-сана.

— Уруру, иди уже, — с порога говорит он, — тебя Тессай заждался. Я тут сам управлюсь.

Джинта словно что-то чувствует — всякий раз появляется рядом, если кто-то пытается завязать с Уруру знакомство. Она ему даже благодарна: чувствовать себя привлекательной приятно, но слишком обременительно. Старшеклассник-покупатель уныло провожает ее взглядом, когда она выходит из магазина.

Склад в глубине дома сродни подвалу, который Урахара-сан использует для тренировок: ряды полок уходят куда-то вправо и влево, стеллажи тянутся к невидимому потолку. Чтобы найти здесь необходимое, они используют трехмерную нумерацию: ряд-полка-место. Маленькими Уруру и Джинта играли здесь в прятки и искали друг друга по следам реяцу. Искать Джинту всегда было просто, потому что он свою духовную силу скрывать не умел. А Уруру, скорчившись в глубине бесконечных коробок, пыталась представить себя цветной этикеткой на картонном боку одной из них или пылинкой на старом, забытом здесь, вероятно, целое столетие назад мешке, или мухой, прилепившейся к стене и разглядывающей Джинту своими огромными глазами. 

Однажды Джинта так и не смог ее отыскать — они тогда здорово поссорились, и Уруру сбежала от него в кладовку, — сначала злился, потом ужасно испугался, бегал беспорядочно между рядами и громко звал, а под конец расплакался, как маленький. Сперва Уруру думала, что он притворяется, — Джинта никогда ничего не боялся, не называл ее по имени, и плакать, казалось, вообще не умел. Но потом он споткнулся об угол одной из коробок, свалился, да так и остался лежать на полу, тихо и несчастно всхлипывая. Воображая, что она муха, Уруру отчетливо видела, как вздрагивала от сдавленных рыданий его спина, и слышала, как он едва слышно повторял: «Только не бросай меня одного. Не пропадай. Вернись». Его изображение в глазах Уруру расщеплялось на множество кусочков и странно изгибалось. 

Вылезая из своего укрытия, она нарочно пнула какой-то ящик, и, когда вышла в центральный проход, Джинта уже не плакал — лишь смотрел на нее покрасневшими глазами и сурово хмурился.

— Ты чего вылезла? — буркнул он.

— Я испугалась.

— Вот дура. Чего?

— Что я так хорошо спряталась, что никто никогда меня не найдет. И я останусь здесь навсегда, одна, среди коробок, странных штуковин и испорченных гиконганов…

— Ну точно дура. И воображала. Я бы тебя все равно нашел.

— Спасибо, Джинта-кун.

— Пошли, — и, взяв ее за руку, Джинта пошел вперед.

 

До обеда Уруру еще несколько раз приходится зайти на склад — кисловатый запах картона, фанеры и пыли, сухие, как сердце пустыни, подушечки пальцев, и щекотка в носу — потом Джинта забирает у нее очередную коробку, с которой она едва протискивается в дверь.

— Надорвешься же, дурочка. Иди лучше на кухню — у всех уже в животе урчит. 

Джинта знает, — как и все в доме, — что даже самая тяжелая коробка Уруру по силам: она и не с таким справлялась. Но она послушно передает свою ношу Джинте и улыбается, легонько задевая его пальцами по щеке.

— Спасибо, Джинта-кун. Это для Йоруичи-сан.

У Джинты краснеют уши, он ворчит:

— Иди, иди. А то Йоруичи тебя саму на обед съест.

Уруру забирает с коробки тонкую, немного потрепанную тетрадь и отворачивается.

— А это что? — интересуется Джинта.

— Поспеши, а то тебя Йоруичи-сан попросит приготовить на ужин.

Джинта недоверчиво хмурится, потом фыркает и, качая головой, поднимается на второй этаж.

 

«Взрослые никогда не были детьми», — гласит одна из первых записей в тетради, которую Уруру завела, едва научившись писать. Обычная школьная тетрадка, которую легко было прятать у всех на виду, и потому она всегда была самым надежным хранилищем секретов и мыслей Уруру. Джинта никогда не подсматривал в ее тетради — он терпеть не мог все, что связано с письмом. А взрослые, казалось, всегда могли прочитать все их мысли, лишь повнимательней заглянув в глаза.

Урахара-сан садился вечером на край футона, снимал свою панамку, пристраивал ее на колене и сам рассказывал, что плохого и хорошего произошло у Уруру и Джинты за день. Уруру почему-то это всегда ужасно пугало, и она с головой пряталась под покрывало. А Джинта, наоборот, принимался спорить и доказывать, что все было совсем не так, а вовсе даже наоборот. И это Ямазаки, а не его сенсей сегодня похвалила за активную работу в клубе, а сам Джинта полдня проспал на крыше, потому что прошлой ночью его снова выдернули из постели из-за этого Куросаки. И что за ерунда вообще, арранкары приходят в Каракуру, как к себе домой, надо уже что-то с этим делать.

«Хорошо, хорошо, — говорил Киске-сан, — обязательно сделаем». Делал вид, что хмурится и недоволен поведением Джинты, а потом обязательно рассказывал какую-нибудь сказку. 

Например, про принца, который рос непослушным и своенравным, и никто не мог с ним сладить, пока он не встретил свою первую и единственную любовь. И надо же было такому случиться, что влюбился он совсем не в принцессу, а в простолюдинку. Он совершил множество подвигов и убил тысячи чудовищ, чтобы его родственники разрешили ему жениться на этой девушке. Он смирил свой нрав и подчинил свой меч, но его дед так и не дал согласия на брак. И тогда он пошел против законов и традиций и женился вопреки запрету. Но так тяжела была его духовная сила — сила, взращенная поколениями великого рода, — что жена не вынесла жизни с ним и через пять лет умерла. И тогда принц запер свое сердце в жемчужный ларец и похоронил его вместе с женой. С тех пор никто никогда не видел его улыбки, а сам он поклялся, что всегда будет верно и беспрекословно следовать закону.

Уруру тихонько плакала, жалея бедного принца, а Джинта говорил, что глупо было так убиваться из-за девчонки. И что сам он никогда ни в кого влюбляться не собирается.

Или про мальчишку-воина, сумевшего в честном бою нанести рану самой страшной и жестокой богине. И хотя сам он едва не погиб от ее руки, образ великой воительницы навсегда остался в его душе, и с тех пор на поле битвы он искал самого сильного соперника, который бы напомнил ему о том бое, когда сердце его растворилось в сражении. И каждый новый враг делал его сильнее. И многие великие воины признали его своим предводителем. И все, кто хоть раз видел его в бою, считали его бесстрашным и даже безумным. Но даже сам он не знал, что глубоко внутри него живет страх. Страх, что однажды он победит всех и больше не найдет соперника, который превзошел бы его.

У Джинты это была любимая сказка — он никогда не смеялся и не перебивал, когда Киске-сан ее рассказывал. Уруру было почему-то страшно: она представляла себе ужасную многорукую богиню с длинными черными волосами и прекрасными дикими глазами, и у нее даже пальцы ног холодели. Однажды ей приснился сон, как она в темноте подходит к магазину, но не может зайти внутрь, потому что на пороге спиной к ней стоит кто-то в белом хаори. А потом фигура начинает медленно поворачиваться, и из-под падающих на лицо длинных прядей становятся видны дикие темные глаза страшной богини. Уруру смотрит ниже — а в руках богиня держит длинный тонкий клинок, истекающий кровью. 

Криком Уруру тогда разбудила Джинту — тот сперва ругался, потом ворчал, потом попытался рассмешить Уруру, но ему гораздо интереснее было узнать подробности сна про воинственную богиню, а Уруру было страшно рассказывать. Пришлось Джинте перебираться к ней на футон.

Еще одна сказка — ее рассказала Йоруичи-сан — была про маленькую принцессу могущественного клана, которая ужасно не хотела быть принцессой — гораздо больше ей нравилось бегать наперегонки с мальчишками, ловить руками карпов в соседнем поместье и пихать жаб под подушки наставникам. Однажды она сбежала от своих учителей и забралась в такую глушь, что самостоятельно выбраться оттуда не смогла. Там она познакомилась с двумя мальчишками, которые пообещали исполнить ее заветное желание — помочь найти дорогу домой. Мальчишки привели ее к сокровищу, исполнявшему желания. Но сокровище оказалось голодной душой духовного меча. 

Сказку Йоруичи-сан тогда не закончила и обещала рассказать продолжение следующей ночью, а утром, за завтраком, Джинта с восторгом поделился новой историей с Урахарой-саном. Тот загадочно усмехнулся в веер, глянул на дверь и мечтательно протянул:

— А, сказка о принцессе Шихоин…

— О! Вы ее знаете?

— Конечно, знаю. И не только сказку, но и саму принцессу Шихоин.

— Не может быть!

— Правда, Урахара-сан? — робко спросила Уруру.

— Истинная правда. Да вы и сами ее знаете. Вот она! — и он взмахнул веером в сторону двери.

На пороге как ни в чем не бывало стояла Йоруичи-сан — в растянутой старой футболке, сползшей с одного плеча, с голыми смуглыми ногами, с растрепанной после сна шевелюрой и стаканом молока в руке. Она залпом осушила его до дна и с наслаждением вытерла губы рукой.

— Обо мне сплетничаете? — подмигнула она Уруру и Джинте.

Те только молча переглянулись, выползли из-за стола и поплелись в школу.

— Тоже мне, принцесса, — не выдержала по дороге Уруру. — Разве принцессы такими бывают?

— Да уж, — протянул Джинта, — разве Йоруичи когда-то была девочкой? Все равно, что сказать, что Тессай был мальчиком.

Уруру аж остановилась от такого потрясения. Чтобы Урахара-сан или Тессай-сан были детьми? Да никогда такого не было!

 

Уруру листает свою старую тетрадь для записи открытий, и лето крадется к ней по листьям деревьев, прячется в тенях окрестных домов, свистит голубиными крыльями над крышами, играет бликами на волосах Джинты, положившего голову Уруру на колени. Джинта тоже что-то чувствует, слышит эту легкую кошачью поступь: вот только что болтал, как заведенный, — строил грандиозные планы, рассказывал, что скоро чемпионат старшей лиги, спрашивал, придет ли Уруру болеть за него, — и вдруг затих. Жмурится, как сытый кот — заглядывает украдкой в лицо Уруру. 

— Что ты там читаешь? — спрашивает вдруг. — Почитай и мне.

— Тебе не понравится.

— Почитай, — капризно прищуривается. После обеда, когда взрослые исчезли из дома по своим делам, — «Снова мир спасают. Теперь им это раз плюнуть, даже наша помощь больше не требуется», чуть обиженно комментирует Джинта — они расположились на пороге магазинчика — Уруру со своей тетрадкой, вытащенной из тайника, и Джинта рядом. 

Сердце стучит чуть быстрее, и кровь приливает к щекам, а пальцы холодеют. Уруру очень хочется, чтобы Джинта это прочитал. Но сам он читать не станет, а она боится, что не справится с голосом. Но в конце концов решается. 

«Относила сегодня заказ в старое фотоателье. Хамада-сан пригласил посмотреть, как он работает. На негативах зеленый становится красным. Рябина осенью похожа на цветной негатив». 

Джинта вскидывает бровь: и что это было? 

— Давай дальше, — требует он.

«Средство для храбрости. Настойка из солнечных зайчиков. 

Полынь — 20 г

Спирт — 0,35 л

Зайчиков до желаемой концентрации влить в холодную воду через ситечко с сахаром. 

Края бокала смочить золотистым жужжанием ос и обмакнуть в стрекот кузнечиков.

Пить, не дыша, как средство от икоты».

Джинта фыркает и, протянув руку над головой, захлопывает тетрадь. Задевает пальцы Уруру и прижимает их своими: у Джинты руки все в мозолях от бейсбольной биты — жесткие и очень сильные. Лето, незаметно подойдя вплотную, карабкается по руке Джинты и растекается теплом по животу и коленям Уруру.

 

Взрослые возвращаются к вечеру: все ужасно деловитые, серьезные и собранные, какими не были уже давно. Уруру даже спрашивать не надо, что это означает: снова кто-то ушел. Джинта это тоже знает и лишних вопросов не задает — просто достает из кладовой саке, разливает по токкури. Йоруичи-сан пьет зло и быстро — до дна, Урахара-сан сначала тянет медленно, в перерывах между глотками покачивая токкури, зажатым между двумя пальцами, Тессай-сан берет саке в руки, отпивает ровно треть и ставит, складывает ладони на коленях. Пальцы у всех тихонько дрожат, рождая в воздухе напряженную вибрацию, словно задевают невидимые нити рейши. 

«Взрослый — это то, что остается от ребенка», — думает Уруру. Чем старше — тем меньше. А потом — ничего. Пустота.

Джинта приносит еще несколько бутылей саке — скорее всего, поминки затянутся на всю ночь. Уруру готовит продукты, чтобы завтра сделать ему бенто. Она намеренно громко стучит посудой, чтобы не слышать тихих разговоров взрослых. Случайно просыпав перец, она несколько раз чихает, потом трет глаза — и те немедленно начинают слезиться. Пытаясь игнорировать слезы и жжение, Уруру продолжает резать овощи, попадает ножом по пальцу, сует его в рот — и во рту тоже начинает все пылать. Уруру тихонько всхлипывает и сползает на пол, прячась за кухонными ящиками. 

Когда ее находит Джинта, во рту уже горячо и солоно от перца и крови, глаза, кажется, вот-вот вытекут вместе со слезами, и все, что она может сказать насмерть перепуганному Джинте, это: «Перец».

Он вытаскивает у нее изо рта кровоточащий палец — ранка небольшая, но глубокая, кровь никак не хочет останавливаться — торопливо заматывает кухонным полотенцем и все спрашивает:

— Что случилось? Где болит? Ну, дура, говори же!

Болит везде. Болит и пульсирует палец, туго завязанный полотенцем, щиплет глаза, кожу — там, где Уруру успела потереть щеки и губы, — печет. И еще очень болит — щемит, давит — где-то внутри, за верхними ребрами. Потому что кого-то больше нет. Потому что кто-то не проживет это лето и следующие за ним. Потому что взрослые — это то, что остается от них с Джинтой, и с каждым летом этого все меньше и меньше. 

Джинта смотрит в ее залитое слезами лицо и ничего не понимает. Прижимает ее к себе и укачивает, как ребенка. 

Она и есть ребенок. 

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет он ей в макушку. — Все будет нормально, дурочка. Мы с тобой будем жить так долго, как захотим… И Урахара, и Тессай, и Йоруичи — они тоже будут жить. И всегда будут с нами… Мы будем жить все вместе до тех пор, пока не устанем. И пока не решим, что можно бы и отдохнуть. Но мы не устанем еще долго-долго! 

Уруру отталкивается от его груди, хочет посмотреть, увидеть, понять: как он догадался, откуда узнал, кто ему сказал? И тогда Джинта наклоняется и накрывает губами ее дрожащие губы.

Мокро, странно, непривычно, но — захватывающе. Уруру трогает кончиком языка дрожащий язык, проникающий между ее губ, и думает о том, что у нее во рту все еще кровь и перец. И что тот ком, что давил и щемил в груди, лопнул, растворился, исчез. 

— Эй, голубки, — раздается над их головами насмешливый голос Йоруичи. Из-за выпитого саке он звучит чуть хрипло, и она слегка тянет слова. — Шли бы вы спать… В разные комнаты.

 

Перед сном, убирая тетрадь в стол, Уруру дает себе обещание записывать в нее что-то новое каждый день. Она уже знает: начавшись так вязко и неспешно, лето потом несется стрелой. Глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а уже пришла пора августовского меда, и звезды целыми гроздьями сыплются с неба, и ласточки собираются в стаи.

И жизнь будет лететь стремительно и незаметно, как лето, если не записывать, не чувствовать и не запоминать. Если не любить. 

Но они с Джинтой будут жить и любить, пока не устанут. Чтобы однажды Урахара-сан, сидя на чьем-то футоне, начал новую историю: 

— В одном городе, где столько людей и домов, что не всем удается разбить даже маленький садик, жили двое детей. Они не были братом и сестрой, но любили друг друга, словно родные…


End file.
